The invention relates to a vehicle-accessible surface for mechanical parking devices, ramps, lifting platforms or the like. In particular it is concerned with surfaces of this kind which comprise a plurality of adjoining intercoupled substantially like supports made of sheet metal of substantially uniform wall thickness and each including a load-bearing supporting surface with downturned first and second side parts the first of which is of greater overall depth than the second side part, whereby the first side part of one support can engage below the second side part of an adjacent support, and said first and second side parts being cranked to provide surfaces which are respectively parallel to and at right angles to the load-bearing supporting surface for nesting interengagement with the side parts of adjacent supports, the improvement wherein each of the first and second side parts comprises four adjacent surface strips, namely a first strip at right angles to the load-bearing surface, a second strip at right angles to the first strip, a third strip at right angles to the load-bearing surface, and a fourth strip parallel to the load-bearing surface, each of these strips bearing directly against the corresponding strip of the side part of the intercoupled next support.
In supports of the kind set forth above it is of importance that the adjacent supports mutually reinforce one another under the maximum strain applied thereto in use, so that the load imposed on one support can be distributed to an optimum plurality of other such supports.